


If I’m Lucky

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A bit blood, F/M, Feelings, Like damn angst (like my heart hurt when I wrote it), a bit physical fighting, a few arguments, lying assholes, swearing (Language!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: Your best friend is Seth. He doesn’t know how to tell you he has feelings for you, but he is sick of all the teasing from his friends. So he decides to write it to you. He just.. Doesn’t tell you he wrote it. A few problems show up and you fear about your friendship.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Posted on fanfictionofmyown.

“You know? You actually have to talk to her when you want her to be yours. Staring won’t bring you anywhere.” Dean said when he sat down next to Roman who sat in front of Seth. The architect just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He didn’t realize he was staring. He never did until someone told him. After that, he would punish himself to look everywhere but that direction.

“Shut up, Dean. As if you know anything about women..” Seth grumbled. Dean snorted and shot back: “Well, in the end, I have a wife and you are still all alone.” - “Look! I wasn’t staring at (Y/n). I just looked around. I don’t want anything from her. We are just friends! I’m allowed to watch out for my friends?!” Seth answered with anger in his voice. “In catering? Because so many things can happen here if you don’t look out for her?” Roman asked sarcastically and calm.

That was enough for him with a “Leave me alone.” did he take his plate and sat down at another table. He loved his brothers but he was also frustrated. They figured it out too soon. They already knew he was interested in her before he himself knew it. He was frustrated because they didn’t see that he can’t just walk up and tell her how he feels. That he couldn’t talk to her about those feelings. It was not as easy as you wanted it to be. Tensed up he pocked in his vegetables while thinking.

Until another familiar face sat down with him.

Bayley was a good friend of his. She was into Crossfit and they would train together sometimes. Also, she liked some of the music he likes. And she tries to help him all the time. She talked him through a lot when the whole thing with the Shield-Reunion was current. And maybe without her, he wouldn’t have jumped over his shadow and had apologized for his betrayal.

She smiled at him and took a bite from her salad. “What’s wrong? Why don’t you sit with the guys?” Bayley pointed with her fork to Dean and Roman. The black-haired sighed. “They still don’t understand the thing with (Y/n) and me.” He mumbled.

Once in training, he was quite distracted by (Y/n) and just stood in the middle of a doorway looking at her. Bayley wanted to go through the door he stood in and followed his view. She put one and one together and had it. She didn’t tease him with it. She tried to help.

“Hm.. what did they say?” - “God, this will sound so dumb! Dean said that I have to do something because staring doesn’t bring me anywhere. But he doesn’t understand that I can’t tell her! It’s-.. I don’t know. I can talk to her about normal stuff, but when I think about asking her out or telling her I just freeze. What’s wrong with me? I’m acting like a child!” Frustrated he puts his face in his hands.

“Then why don’t you write it?” - “What?” He asked sheepishly. Bayley took a gulp of her drink and explained. “When you can’t tell her then write it. The classic way, a love letter or however you want to call it.” She shrugged. Seth snorted: “Seth Rollins does not write love letters. I have a reputation to lose.” Bayley just rolled her eyes at his answer.

And now he is sitting here. A piece of paper and a pen on the table in front of him. The new album of “State Champs” playing in the background. His eyes are closed and Kevin snored beside him. Should he really do that? What should he write? Wouldn’t it be pretty.. unmanly? What if he destroyed their friendship? What if she didn’t want to get to know him that way? What if he simply embarrasses himself? Not only in front of her but the whole roster? Everybody there is pretty gossip. All those questions floated through his head, but no answer was found.

He always fights for what he wants. He always steps over his shadow. He always challenges himself and he never listened to the things others thought about him. So why does the thought bother him now? To know that the roster could find out about the letter? Because it isn’t a ‘Seth Rollins"-thing to do? Because it is personal? Because it is more than Seth Rollins? Yes. Yes, because it is more than Seth Rollins. It is Colby Lopez and not Seth Rollins. This isn’t a role. This isn’t played. He truly wants her and he wants to let her know. It shouldn’t matter to him. It’s stupid to not do it because of some people who have nothing to do with it. So he leans towards the paper and starts writing. He tries to be romantic but also to not be cheesy. He also wants it to look like he wrote it. To show Colby did that and not another person or persona.

*****

After your match against Lana, you went back to your locker room. You showered and drank something. When you wanted to start packing your stuff together to get to the next city a paper caught your attention. It laid in your bag, but you couldn’t remember to have anything else than your clothes and something to drink in it. Interested you got it out and opened it. Maybe it is for someone else and just fell into your bag? You searched for a name on the outside. When you couldn’t find one you decided to open it. At first, you didn’t realize what it is, but when you did your face changed red and you grew hot. Exactly at that moment Sasha and Bayley came in. They laughed at something they talked about but went quiet when they saw you were cosplaying a tomato. They looked questioning at you.

But their expressions changed when they saw the paper in your hand. Within seconds they stood by your side. “What are you reading?” Asked Sasha. “Yeah what is it?” Grinned Bayley. You folded the paper and put it with your hand behind your back. “N-Nothing!” They both giggled a bit. “Oh, come on! We are best friends and you can’t show us that thing? Is it high secret or what?” Bayley started. “She probably has an admirer!” Sasha teased smirking. You asked surprised. “Do you know who it is?!”

The Boss & Hug Connection went silent. “Wait, it is a love letter?” Sasha questioned slow. On Bayley’s face grew a mischievous grin. Sasha knew she had something to do with it. So did you. “Come on! Show us! What did your admirer write?”

Slowly and still unsure you got the paper in front of you again and opened it. You read out loud.

“Hey!

So, I have no idea how to do this. I never did it and I never thought I would do it. I just.. wanted to show you what I see when I look at you.”

“That’s actually kinda sweet,” Sasha commented. “At least he is honest.” Bayley agreed.

“You are wonderful. You are funny and you can always make me laugh! You bring me through so many bad situations and make me happy. I would love to talk to you more about all kinds of stuff! You are just so close, but so far away at the same time! It is unfair!”

You thought for a moment and came up with an idea. “What if it’s from a fan? Like they do have weird ideas to get stuff in our hands..?” Bayley’s mind went blank. 'Are you serious?! No that’s the wrong direction!?’ She thought. Sasha agreed with you.

“Your blue eyes are so innocent and wide! I want to drown in the ocean they show me. Your hair looks so good and soft! I want to bury my face in it and just smell and feel you. You look amazing! And you know it! And you are so nice! To everyone! I can’t understand how you are still alone.. You should lay in strong arms. Arms who will fight for you with their life.”

“That was different. At first, it was pretty slimy-..” began Bayley “..-and then it went quite forward-..” Sasha continued. “..-to what I deserve..?” You ended.

“All I want to say is: I want to know more. And I want to talk to you more often! I want to meet you every day and take you out sometimes! I want this to work. And sometimes I just have the feeling you think so too. You are the best thing in my life.

How I’d love to say, how I’d love to say; That I’m so glad I’ve found my place in this world and it’s so right to feel this way about a girl, but if you stay or if you go, I’m right there with you.

Love xxx”

“..no signing.” You mumbled. “But who could it be? Nobody here would write something like this! Actually, I can’t even imagine that any guy here would write a love letter.” Sasha commented. Bayley nodded and grinned a bit although she had an idea who it was. The quote of State Champs showed her.

“Maybe it was really a fan? Like it isn’t really that personal. Just some crazy guy who works here or something.” You shrugged and forgot about Bayley’s expression. “I mean it is sweet but how am I supposed to know who it is. I can’t even sort the handwriting to someone.” You looked at your friends before you put the thing back in your bag. And it was forgotten.

*****

The next day you walked into catering to get you something to eat. You looked around with your plate. Of course, there were enough seats to take but you searched for one of your friends to talk to. You always talked with somebody in catering.

“Hey (Y/n)!” Someone called from one table. Seth sat beside Xavier and was giving you a hand sign that he called. You smiled and walked over.

“Hey Guys!” You put down your plate and sat down in front of Seth. Xavier greeted you with a bro-fist while Seth nods with his usual smirk. “How are you doing? Been awhile since I saw you last.” Woods asked. He was on Smackdown and they weren’t traveling with us. It was rather rare to find Smackdown and Raw in the same city.

“Everything’s good. Matches doing great! The fans love the storyline with Lana and I have to say I love it too! She is such a great opponent!” You smiled and took a sip of your drink. “Then everything is great!” He grinned back at you.

“And how is it at home? Have you already found Mister Right?” He wiggled with his eyebrows. You shook your head and laughed lightly. “Nah, but someone wrote me a love letter.” Now he looked interested. Xavier was all up for the gossip. He loves to know all the news. Although Seth now listened up to.

“From who?” The New Day member questioned. “I have no idea! I think it is from a fan. Just someone who works here in the back. Like someone, I never talked to, but I can’t be sure.. it just didn’t seem to be one of you guys. Like who in this company would write a love letter, like an actual love letter? None. But at the same time, Bayley had this strange grin on her face and I believe she knows who it is! But I am sure she won’t tell me.. So..? Who of you is going to ask her for me?” You asked with a cheeky grin.

Austin started to laugh. “Oh, don’t worry! I know it already! Just wanted to know if you know it too.” You looked at him with shiny big eyes and an excited smile. Seth was shocked and a look of fear went in his eyes. But as fast as it came it was gone again. “Really? Who is it?” You leaned over the table to Woods. Although he just waved his hand and told you. “I won’t tell anything. It is up to you to find it out. I don’t want to play matchmaker in this story. But I can tell you I already have plans for you and 'Mr. Right’ for UpUpDownDown.” He winked at me. “Oh man.. come on! How am I supposed to find out?” - “Maybe someone else tells you, but not me. I don’t want to lose a friend. I am not even supposed to know it. OR he tells you himself that’s possible too.” You narrowed your eyes at Xavier but turned to Seth rather quick. Your brooding look changed into a sweet smile.

“Colbyyyyyy?” - “No.” - “So, you know who it is too!” You stood up and walked around to sit beside him. You know how you get what you want from him. So you looked at him from below with big (E/C) eyes and let your knees touch. Usually, this would work but besides a few red cheeks he retained cold and told you 'No’. Before you could open your mouth again Woods jumped up and said. “I leave you two alone, so you can talk about this. Also, I need to film a video.” He winked but it isn’t for you. You narrowed your eyes a bit but decided to leave it alone. He took his plate and was gone.

“Can’t you at least give me a hint?” You pouted when your head landed on his shoulder. “Like how am I supposed to know..?” Seth sighed and laid his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you closer. So your head laid against his chest. A slight warmth spread in your stomach. “I don’t know man. I guess it is not really easy for him to tell you what he thinks or feels or whatever.” You responded with a small smile. “Unfortunately.. I mean what if I will never find out? Then I could never ask myself if I could feel something for this person.” - “You think too much. I am sure you will find Mr. Right at some point.” He patted your shoulder and went to stand up. You watched his every move and nodded when he informed you “I need to train.” And then you were left alone again. In your thoughts.

*****

The first thing Colby did was find Austin or Bayley. Lucky for him, he found both talking to each other. Embarrassed and a bit angry did he walk over to them. “You two! How comes you know?!” He grumbled. Bayley just shrugged. “Don’t quote State Champs in a love letter. Although you did a better job than I expected.” Austin smirked. “I saw how you went to the women’s locker room with the letter and came out without it. When she said she got a love letter I knew it.” He patted Seth’s shoulder. “Also, there are already bets about you two.”

Meanwhile, Colby’s face turned red and he clenched his jaw.

“You can’t tell anyone. Bad enough you two know it.” - “We didn’t even give her a hint. I have to say: She needs hints. You didn’t give her anything to work with, in the letter. You need to give her some hints.” Bayley stated. “But what if she finds out?” Bayley and Xavier just started laughing at that comment. “Isn’t that the whole point?” Woods asked.


	2. Part 2

After the show you decided to visit Dean and Renee. None of the superstars of WWE go to sleep when they arrive in the next hotel. Most of them visit each other and talk or go out to drink something. Renee and Dean are good friends of yours and you needed to talk. So when you asked Renee happily accepted. So you stood in front of their door and knocked. Renee grinned while she opened the door and let you in. You hugged her. Dean sat on their bed and nodded in your direction. “Hey you two! Great Match you had tonight Deano.” - “Yeah, shutting Miz’ mouth is always a fun thing to do.” He smirked. You sat with Renee on the small armchairs.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” She asked after a few minutes of Smalltalk. You got the letter out of your back pocket from your skinny jeans and gave it her. She looked questioning, but opened it and read it. Quite soon she said excited: “A love letter!” You nodded and answered: “Yes. Do you know who wrote it? Or do you have a hint or anything?” The Interviewer looked at it but waited with her answer. Dean got curious and held his hand out for the letter. Renee showed him. He read it too and when he finished he laughed a bit.

“So I guess at least Dean knows who it is?” Dean nodded grinning. “Babe, you know it too.” He addressed his wife. Renee thought for a moment and it hit her rather quick with an ‘Ah!’. “So everybody knows besides me?” You frowned. “Am I so blind? Or why does everybody know?” You leaned back into the armchair and waited for an explanation.

“You are blind that’s true.” Dean started. “But Hey, you’ll find him don’t worry about it. It is easier than you think.”

You thought for a moment.

“Wait. You know who it is. Xavier knows who it is too and Bayley and Seth.. This doesn’t make any sense!” - “Sweetheart, I think you search on the wrong place. Stay in this group of friends, you know? Like the group around UpUpDownDown?” - “Come on Renee! Almost everyone was on UUDD! That’s not really helpful!” - “No, I mean the main part. Not like the guys who were just there for one Superstar Savepoint, but for like tournaments and everything.” You looked up curios. “Which tournaments?” You asked quick, too quick. Because Renee just shook her head smiling.

*****

You kept trying to find out. But after a while it kind of annoyed you and you left it. You still got the letter with you, but it was almost forgotten. There was no more communication so you just went with the theory of a fan, even though everybody said he was on the roster. This was a few weeks ago.

You were walking backstage searching for one person. Raw was about to start but you needed this figured out before. So you were more than happy when you turned a corner to find said person.

“Hey Guys!” You smiled happy as one of your arms slung around Deans hip and the other landed on Romans shoulder. “Hey (Y/N/N), what brings you to us? Aren’t you like at the beginning of the show?” The architect in front of you asked. You nodded. “Second, that’s why I need to make this quick. You are driving with me tonight.” You answered firm but with a sweet smile on your face. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’m riding with my brothers. We already got one of the big cars.” You rolled your eyes. “You can always change the size of the car you know that. You’re longer here than me. You actually taught me this.” You turned to the other two-thirds of the Shield and asked them: “Would you be able to drive without him tonight? It’s just tonight really! You can have him back when we arrive at the hotel. I can’t take him longer than that anyways. Please.” Seth quickly caught one of your arms and pulled you into an armlock to ruffle through your hair. “Don’t talk like I’m not even in the room.” You laughed but fought back. “Stop! My make up! I need to get out in a few minutes!” He stopped but let his arm around your shoulders. When you looked up Roman and Dean just smirked amused and both of them nodded. “We survived three years without him in the car, we will survive one more night.” Ambrose grinned toothy. “But you should go now. We don’t want you to be late for your match.” - “Thanks guys!” You hugged them all quick and ran off.

*****

After the show you waited at your rental car. You bags were already in it. You leaned against the black car and played with your phone. Going through Instagram and E-mails. Seth had the last match tonight so he needed a bit more time, but he assured you earlier per Whatsapp that he would go fast, so you don’t have to wait to long. It actually didn’t matter to you how long you waited. You just didn’t want to be alone after Nattie told you she needed to ride with Ronda for an episode of “Ride Along”.

“I’m here!” Seth lightly panted when he arrived at the car. You smiled at him and moved to the passenger seat. He put his stuff in the back and sat down in his usual position. He was a bit unsure about letting other people drive. He loves to have the wheel and you loved to relax besides him because you don’t really have anything to do.

“Sorry, you had to wait.” He breathed out. You shook your head slightly. “Don’t worry. In the end I asked you to ride with me. I knew you had the last match. Calm down. We have all the time we want.” He looks at you amused because he knows you have a schedule to hold on to. He started the engine and to drive. You guys waved to a few fans who were still waiting. You even signed a few pictures or took some.

When the windows were closed and you could breath you announced: “I am hungry. Let’s get some food!” Seth simply nodded. You connected Seth’s phone with the car and started to let his music play. You quite like the music Colby is into but never really had the time and mind for searching it on your phone. So you just take his for music. He was used to you taking his phone. You would never look for something he probably didn’t want you to see like chats or something. Mostly you take his phone for music, games and to take silly pictures and change them to his background.

You were quite for a few minutes. Nothing bad, rather comfortable. Just the two of you in your thoughts.

Until Rollins asked: “Why should I even ride with you? What’s with Nattie?” You shrugged. “Nattie had to film 'Ride Along’ with Ronda. You know, to get her more in the picture or something. And I didn’t want to drive alone. So what better option than my best friend is there? Also he is the only one who doesn’t complain when I get hungry.” You grinned at him. He snorted: “So I m only here because of the food?” You smiled cheeky. “Nah, the music too.” He laughed a bit before calling you a 'dumbass’. For what you just lovingly punch him on the shoulder, but you both laughed together.

You drove to a little diner at the highway and got yourself some burgers. Back on the road Seth asked quite casually: “Do you still search for your admirer?” You looked at him surprised because you forgot you had one until he asked. “Uhm, not really, like there were no more messages and I just couldn’t figure out who it is and nobody really talked about it anymore. So I guess I just lost interest.” You shrugged. “I mean maybe you all were just playing with me but I still see no one who could have written this thing and I think it was just a backstage guy or something like this. Renee said I should search in the UUDD group but I couldn’t really come to a result.” He nodded at your comment. You quick looked at the streets again and missed his disappointed look at you. You listened to the music. At some point Colby skipped a song with the explanation that he had listened to it too often and couldn’t hear it anymore which you just nodded of and no more notable events happened that night.

*****

A week later you’ve got a date. You went out with Eric Young from Sanity. You talked to him a few times but never more than Smalltalk. Though suddenly after Raw that week he came up to you and asked you out. You said 'Yes’ because you give almost everyone a chance. Also you heard he was a really nice person. You went to a small restaurant and had a great evening.

*****

“See?! I told you! Now she’s going out with another guy and you’re sitting here and complain?!” Dean said loud and frustrated. Seth leaned forward, face in his hands. “I don’t know what to do..” he mumbled. Dean stood in front of him and told him: “You’re going out there and tell her that you wrote this fucking letter!” Renee nodded from the bed. “Seth, you have to tell her before it is too late.” She said in a much nicer voice than her husband. Rollins just wanted to answer when a knock came from the door.

Dean went and opened it and you appeared all smiley and happy. But your look changes to questioning when you saw Seth and Renee still looking kind of frustrated. “Am I interrupting something?” You asked slow. But Dean shook his head. “Nah, everything’s alright. Why are you all smiley?” He motioned his hand for you to come in. On your way you answered him. “Oh yeah! That’s what I wanted to tell you! I found him! Eric wrote the love letter! He didn’t know how to talk to me so he wrote it.” You grinned at the tall blond man. His face just wandered to Seth calculating.

The architect asked “Young? Like Eric Young?” And you nodded. “We just settled as friends for now, but agreed to go out every once in a while, to get to-” Suddenly Seth got up like he was stung by a bee and left the room. “Did I say something-..?” - “You should probably follow him.” Dean told you serious. And you followed his suggestion without questioning. It was a strange reaction from your best friend. You got out of Deans and Renee’s room and looked around. But you didn’t find him anywhere. So you started to walk around the floors for WWE first.

After a few minutes of searching you hadn’t found him. He didn’t answer his room nor his phone. So you gave up and wanted to go back to your room. But right when you wanted to open your door. You heard a loud 'Bang’ around the corner. You walked around it to be sure everything is alright, but the scene in front of you told you nothing is alright.

You could say Eric was between a rock and a hard place. Young was getting pressed to the wall by Seth. Seth had his hands on Eric’s shirt and he looked him straight in the eyes. “Leave her alone! I swear to god if you hurt her..!?” The architect growled. His voice so dark like you never heard it before. Your heart started to beat a bit faster, but you asked yourself what was going on. Before you could react Xavier and The Usos walk out of a room quite confused.

Xavier lashed forward and tried to separate them. Jimmy and Jey helped. Jey tried to talk sense into Seth but he just tried to push him away with his shoulder. Xavier had a one hand pressed against the architect’s chest and Jimmy had one arm around his stomach so they could get him of. But he didn’t seem to understand. He did not want to understand. He just struggled against them and kept fighting.

When you woke up from your confusion you stepped besides them and started. “Colby! What’s going on?! Let him go. He did nothing wrong. Colby! Get of him!”

After you said that something connected with your face. You fell to the floor, you obviously weren’t expecting anything like this to happen. Your eyes are closed and you hold your nose. The group in front of you stopped in motion and looked at you shocked. Xavier was the first to realize what happened and to sit by your side. “Shit! Are you alright?!” He asked but you just looked up into the eyes of your best friend. He never put a hand on you, but his guilty eyes tell you everything. He never acted like that, but his nervous hands tell you everything. He is always there to help you. He is always there to listen to you. He always listens. Why is he like that? What happened? Did you do something wrong? No, you didn’t. He probably didn’t want that to happen and he probably was to caught in his head but you felt something in your chest clench. You feel anger and hurt, because he just stormed of and didn’t talk to you. And the accident. You realized something fell into your hand and looked at it. It was red. Xavier helped you up. “Come on, I bring you to a medic.” You didn’t say anything and still just looked at him. You turned around and let yourself get lead by Austin.

*****

What has he done? This was the last thing he wanted to do. He just.. he wasn’t himself. He was angry and confused. Why would anybody else just say the letter was from them? Who does that?! He just couldn’t keep it together when he heard it. Seth now stood there and watched you walk away. One of Xavier arms around your shoulders. He accidentally hit you with his elbow when he tried to fight free. He closed his eyes for a short moment of realization. You were bleeding because of him. You were in pain because of him. He did this.

“Well, now you can be sure, you’re not good to her. But she didn’t want to believe me. Maybe she will now.” Eric spoke up with an awfully smug look on his face. Colby opened his eyes and turned to him a bit. “But well I guess I know now who really wrote that letter. I guess you are too late now Rollins. Don’t get in my way.” With that he walked off.

Angry and frustrated Seth sighed loud. Too caught up in his mind to notice the Uso-twins who came to him. Jey placed a hand on his shoulder while Jimmy walked around to look at him. His head hang low when he said: “I fucked up.” The twins understand now. They understand what he meant and they couldn’t blame him for his reaction. “Don’t worry, Uce. She’s going to forgive you. You know that.” Jey tried. “Yeah, you can’t fight. Like how long do we know each other now? 8 years? I never saw you fight ever! Don’t worry ‘bout it. Just explain the situation and everything’s going to be alright.” Jimmy jumped in. But all Seth quietly answered was. “Then she will find out.”

“So what? So what, Uce?! You just let her walk away? With a guy who doesn’t deserve her?” Jimmy couldn’t believe his ears. It sounded like his friend was just going to give up on her. “I don’t know..” The architect, who always had a plan, mumbled. He didn’t have a plan for this. It was too complicated for a plan. He didn’t want to lose the friendship they share, but he also didn’t know how long he could live like this anymore. What should he do?!

*****

You sat on a couch in a hotel room of one of the medics. Austin besides you. He had a hand on your shoulder and he never pulled it away. Trying to comfort you. Adam, the medic you visited asked what happened and Austin fast answered. “We were joking around and Rollins opened a door without knowing that she would run into it.” Great lie. It’s a major Nono to put hands on anybody from the company. And it could bring Seth in big trouble because of previous clashes between him and the company. Adam were touching your nose to see if anything is broken or wrong. When he asked if it hurt somewhere you hesitated. It did hurt, but was it really your nose that hurt? Or was it the numb pain in your chest? Or the sick feeling in your stomach? You just shook your head. He sighed and stood up to get some tools of his suitcase.

“You know it wasn’t his intention..” Austin started calm. You blurted: “Really Austin. I know you mean good, but I really don’t wanna talk about this now.” fast as an answer and looked away. You know your eyes were distant, but who would blame you. This is your first fight in almost 6 years. It’s a complete new feeling. You were helpless. What should you do? Can you just forgive him without any kind of explanation? No, you couldn’t. Could you forget this whole scenario? No, you couldn’t, not even for him.

Austin walked you to your room which you shared with Natalya. Silently you opened the door and just wanted to tell Xavier goodbye when he tried it again. “You have to talk to him. He didn’t want to hurt you. You know him! He wouldn’t do this to you! You’re like the most important person in his life right after his mom and brother! Please give him a chance!” Austin pleaded. You looked at him. “I never said I’m not going to give him a chance. He will come to me if he thinks it’s the right thing to do. And if not.. Well, then I know what the last 6 years meant to him. Good night, Austin. Thanks for your help.” You wished him a good night and closed the door behind you. You walked in and just let yourself fall onto your kingsized bed. Nattie on her own just talking on her phone to what sounds like TJ.

You kicked your shoes off and crawled into your pillow. Of course, you give him a chance to talk, but you’re not the one who starts the talk. It was his fault, his mistake, and he has to fix it not you. Even though you just wanted to know what happened. Why did he react like that? What was going on in his mind? Why didn’t he say something? Why didn’t he come after you? Were you not enough for him to follow? Was he just playing all this? No! No. No…

You tried to shut the voice in your head. He was NOT playing with you! Why are you even thinking this?! You groaned loud and frustrated and confused into the pillow and felt how the bed besides you sank in a bit. A hand touched your shoulder and when you looked up, you looked into Nattie’s warm and welcoming eyes. You sat up and just hugged your friend. You couldn’t deal with this. It was too much for you. You were so confused.

Her hand travelled over your back and she hummed a quite melody. She always did that when you were having troubles in life. And she always knew when you needed her and her melody. After a few minutes went by she asked: “What’s wrong?” You just said “Colby.” and she knew. She knew about you and him. She knew about your feelings for him, but she didn’t judge you. She is the only girl of WWE who knew. “What happened?” You waited a few seconds before leaving her arms so she could take a look at you.

A white tape was strapped over your face and your nose was still not completely cleaned from blood. But you didn’t care. The blonde woman looked at you shocked. “Did he do this?!” You looked away. “Oh my god! I can’t-.. I can’t believe this! He-.. What is wrong with him?!” You already sensed the change in her attitude and quickly grabbed for her arm when she wanted to stand up. “Let me go. I’m going to kick his ass!” - ”No, wait!-” you tried, but got interrupted. “That’s not alright, (Y/n)! He can’t just lay a hand on you-!” - “It wasn’t his intention!” Now she got quite and sat back down. “It.. Wasn’t his intention..” you repeated quieter. “What happened then?”

“He- I don’t know.. He was trying to get his hands on Eric and the twins and Austin tried to get him away but he didn’t listen, so I wanted to try and he-..” You were talking yourself into it. You felt how your eyes start to burn. You felt how you throat tightened. “He just kept going and next thing I know is his elbow hitting my face and me laying on the ground with a bloody nose.” You sobbed. You tried to hold it back, but you couldn’t anymore. Natalya put her arms around you and did everything to calm you.


	3. Part 3

The door closed and the third third of The Shield entered the room. He always had a card for Romans and Seth’s room. “So, you look great! How did it go?” Dean didn’t waste any time and asked sarcastically. Colby was sitting on his bed, leaning on the headboard. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes looked at the wall opposite from him. Dean let himself fall into an armchair besides Roman. “Come on, tell him, genius.” Roman encouraged him reflecting Deans sarcasm. 

Seth hummed frustrated. He hated it when his brothers did that. “You are assholes. You know that?” - “And you elbowed (Y/n) without apologizing. So I don’t know who the asshole here is.” Roman said bluntly. On Deans face grew a smirk. “Oh boy. So you really messed up?” Seth sighed and looked away from them. “I don’t know what to do.” - “Just tell her!” - “God! You sound exactly like your cousins!” Dean stood up and paced the room while he said: “Well, maybe because it’s the only solution to your problem! This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a coward and grew you some and just told her! Man, I told her to follow you! I’m going to apologize too! Even though it’s not my fault! But man, grow up and get a different attitude.” That’s all he said before leaving the room again. Dean already made his way to your room. He felt bad of course. That’s not what he wanted to happen. 

He knocked on your door and heard Natalya’s voice shout: “If this is Rollins, you should run!” before she opened the door. “Oh, Dean! Ehm-.. What are you doing here?” you heard her ask nicely. “I wanted to talk to (Y/n)?” He said and you slowly made your way of your bed. You didn’t care how you looked right now. “Oh. Ehm.. She isn’t in the best condition to talk right now, you know? Maybe you could just come-?” - “It’s okay” you interrupted her. “Thanks, Nattie.” She nodded and smiled at you. “Hey Deano, come in.” He looked at you. His eyes told you how you looked. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. You fast grabbed his shirt and welcomed the closeness, your forehead resting on his chest. “What did you want to talk about?” You asked quiet, your voice a bit hoarse. “I came to apologize. This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t tell you to follow him. I didn’t know this was going to happen. I was just concerned over his reaction.” You nodded and smiled a bit to yourself. Dean is like a big brother to you. The one who looks out for you. “Thank you. I appreciate it, but it wasn’t your fault.” You looked up at hi with a small smile. And you hugged again. 

*****

He sat in catering with his brothers in arms. When something happened backstage of WWE the gossip spread like a wildfire. And so everybody was quietly talking about him and you when they thought nobody could hear them. Some were rather more obvious. Their disapproving eyes showing him exactly what everybody was talking about at the moment. He hadn’t seen you since the accident. He didn’t even try. 

It’s day 4 now without talking to you or seeing you and it hurt more than he wanted to admit. Dean told Seth about his visit with you. About you puffy red eyes and the tape over your nose. How it started bleeding again when you cried. It made him sick to his stomach to know that he is the reason you cried. He was the one who hurt you. Now everybody was talking about you and him and things didn’t get better when Nattie walked into catering. Seth knew she was angry. Seth knew she was protective. And as one of your best friends she was going to kill him as soon as she found him. And now she did.

Natalya walked up to the table he sat on and he could see her angry face. “Hey Nat.” he tried to play it cool. “Don’t you dare ‘Nat’ me. Who do you think you are! Not even showing up to say ‘Sorry’! You realize what you did, don’t you?!” Roman and Dean watched the scene besides them and they weren’t the only ones. More and more people were turning their attention to them. “Nattie, I know what I have done okay?! So calm down a bit, please.” - “Calm down?! You hurt my best friend! Shit, I’m gonna calm down! You know the worst part about this? You don’t even seem like to care! You sit here with your friends eating like everything is fine! Everything is alright-!” - “God damnit, Nattie! Nothing is alright! But you don’t understand that it is more complicated than you think! You have no idea!” Seth and Nattie shouted at each other at that point. Seth stood too and everybody had their attention. How couldn’t they? “Oh, believe me! I have a pretty good insight on your relationship, asshole!” Suddenly Dean stood up and took Natalya’s arm as he tried to reason her: “Nattie, it’s not the right place to do this now. We don’t need more people in this mess.” She watched Seth for a moment. Paige said from another table: “This isn’t going anywhere, Nattie. Come on.. Oh, shit…”

Nobody understood why she said the last part, so they turned to look into the direction Paige was looking. In the door was you. “(Y/n)..” Seth whispered to himself, feeling his heart beating faster. But then Eric appeared behind you. His hand on the small of your back. You looked up at him and smiled a bit. Seth snorted jealous and frustrated. Why were you always with him?! He stood up and before anybody could do anything else. He left the room. But not without bumping into your shoulder. You stumble a bit and looked after him. Everybody saw it. Everybody was shocked. Eric shouted an “Watch out, Asshole!” After him. He never acted like this. You blinked a few times when you looking after him trying to keep yourself from crying. But realized rather quick it wouldn’t work. So you excused yourself from Eric and began to walk away. Back to the women’s locker room. You didn’t realize how fast you were walking, almost running. You didn’t want to let anybody see how you felt. It’s just a stupid fight. Stupid emotions.

You sat down in one corner. Legs to your chest, your face buried in them. Nattie and Dean were hot on your heels. Dean growled at Young “Don’t follow.” Before he sped up to catch up with Natalya. She immediately put her arms around you and you just cried. Why were you so pathetic? Why were you so weak?

“Oh (Y/n).. just.. ignore him.. he is stupid. And once he will know it and then he will hate himself for letting you go!” Nattie told you. When Dean arrived, he knelt down next to you and kissed your head. “He is an asshole. He never acted like this before. I never saw him like this in 13 years.” He let himself fall besides you and you hid your face into his chest. Nattie laid herself protective around your back and you slowly calmed down. “He will come around and apologize.” Dean mumbled.

*****

Seth never showed up. He never apologized. He never explained why. Every time he wanted to Eric was at your side. And you were always smiling or laughing. You were having so much fun. Without him. With another guy. He just couldn’t bring it over himself. He was too scared. He was too confused. You didn’t know how often he would stay in front of your door and calculated how to do this the best way. Maybe you were better off without him? Maybe he really is no good for you? You seem happy without him. Maybe it’s better this way. Maybe he should just.. leave you be and only meet you on a professional level. 

*****

When Xavier asked you to compete in a tournament on UpUpDownDown you didn’t think he would put you in this place. Why did he put you besides him? Why did he team you up? Can’t she just go against Finn? It was too late to ask Austin now. Everything was set up and everybody was ready. You didn’t want to give him more work because of you. You waited for the last second to not be close to him before you sat down beside him. Feeling more than uncomfortable. You scolded yourself to keep focusing on the game and Xavier and not on him. 

Clap. “Welcome back to UpUpDownDown! I am your host Austin Creed and this is the tournament in…” Your focus already trailed off and you started to play with your hands. Pressing your nails into your skin to stay here and not drift away with your thoughts. “So it wouldn’t be a tournament if there wouldn’t be a punishment for the loser. So believe me none of you wants to lose. Soo, Let’s go.“

It was good old Mario Kart. They had no chance. You didn’t want to lose. Especially not in this game. You were a master. Xavier and you were head on head like all the time, but you won at the last second with a blue shell. "Yes!” You grinned big and happy forgetting the one besides you and just enjoying the moment. “Damnit!” Xavier and Rollins shout almost simultaneously. You put a little happy dance on because of your excitement over your win. “So? What’s the punishment which you Guys have to do and not me because I won?!” You teased them and Xavier snickered nervously. 

“Damnit! Yeah.. So.. It’s a punishment from the community, the lovely audience.. So don’t blame me! Blame them!” He looked at the architect and hold a hand out to the audience. You crooked an eyebrow. 

“So the punishment is: We have to reveal something to the winner. Something she doesn’t know about us. Secrets, pet peeves, anything.” Austin looked Seth firm in the eyes. As is if he tried to tell him something. “You want to start?” He then asked. “Who wants to hear something like that?!” He grumbled to the cam. “I don’t even know what to tell her! She knows everything about me.” He kept going rather annoyed and cold. You bid your lip. Of course. You looked away over the cam to watch the people in the back. You didn’t want him to say something. He didn’t care anyway. 

“Oh, I know several things you could clean up here!” Xavier started. “But okay, then I will start. But it is very simple. Something you both don’t know about and something nobody outside of WWE knows about. I set this whole thing just for you up, so you could finally talk this out. I am not going to watch how this friendship or whatever it is, is going to break just because both of you can’t get out of your hole and man up. This episode is never coming out. There is no Mario Kart tournament and I am sick and tired of having to decide between you two. This whole situation is not right. And you Mister have now the opportunity to finally open your damn mouth and tell her the truth. And you know what I talk about.” Seth glared at Austin. You turned to them surprised and a bit ashamed. Xavier only wanted their best and he was the only one to try and safe their friendship. But still.. It didn’t feel right to force Seth to do something he obviously does not want. Austin raised his voice again. “And if you don’t tell her and just leave this room, then I am sorry, brother. But I am going to tell her. She deserves to know the truth.” 

You blinked. What is he talking about? Confused you looked between the both of them. Seth looked angry when he opened his and mouth and said: “What do you want me to say?! I am the asshole in this and it doesn’t matter which way it ends! This friendship is over and nothing will change that. So why shouldn’t I just leave it like this than rather embarrass myself?!” He stood up and looked at you. “You want to know?! Young didn’t write the love letter! It was me! Not him! Me! And I’m sorry for hurting you! It was never my intention! I just lost it when you said you are going out! Because that should have been me! I was the one who deserved to go out with you! Not him! Are you happy now?!” He shouted in your face and simply walked away. You looked after him in shock and with wide eyes and an open mouth. He..? But..? What..?

You turned to Xavier. “What…?” He nods. “He wrote it. He has feelings for you. He couldn’t handle that someone would just say it was his letter. He didn’t know how to tell you and he was so scared. I never saw him like this. He started to tell himself that you are better off without him and that you should be happy. So he gave up on you.” he tried to reason. You looked around. The people in the back nodded. You didn’t know what to do. You were confused but you were angrier, but you felt happiness too. He had feelings for you. For You! The anger grew in your stomach and you knew who would be the victim of it now. You stood up and went to leave. Before you informed everybody that you would go and kick one ass out of your life.

When you entered catering your eyes immediately fell on your target. Your aura was so dark you turned the attention from a few stars on you. When he saw you walking to him, he stood up and opened his arms to welcome you. But you just slapped him with as much power as you could give. He stumbled against the table holding his cheek. Alexander stood up and went between the two of you. He didn’t need to You wouldn’t do anything more than now too. You started to shout: 

“How dare you?! You piece of shit! You used me! You took so much from me! Leave me alone and never ever just think about putting another hand on me! Never talk to me again except it is for this company. And never ever again try to take my best friend away from me!” You turned and already walked off when you heard him ask: “Where are you going? What are you doing?” You just shouted. “I am getting my best friend back.”

You couldn’t find him. He searched everywhere on Raw, but nobody seems to have seen him. So you gave up and promised to visit him in his hotel room after Raw. You just had to talk. You had to put this right. You didn’t want to lose him. Now even less than before.

*****

After Raw you drove with Nattie to the next city. You told her what happened and what you planned on doing. So she didn’t ask when you left the room right after you put your stuff away. Meanwhile Dean wrote you the room Roman and Seth is sharing. But when you knocked you didn’t expect Dean to open the door. The blonde wore one of his white wifebeaters and some pajama pants. He simply said ‘Hey.’ and went back into the room. So they expected you. You followed him with your arms wrapped around yourself. This is not going to be easy. You bid your lip nervously. 

Dean sat down in another armchair. Roman waved his hand for his seat on his bed. The Samoan had no shirt on with some jogging pants. His hair was bound back into his signature bun. They were strangely quiet, but you saw why. 

Seth laid on his bed in some black boxers and a wide shirt. It looked like one from the dead boys. He was cuddled into his pillow, laying on his side quite curled up. His chest moved even and there was a peaceful look on his face. His hair was just all over the pillow. He looked so relaxed and.. Happy. 

Your arms slowly dropped to your side. You were not going to leave. You would stay the whole night if you had to. “Take a sit.” Roman mumbled. It is unlikely that Seth is asleep. He is not someone to go to bed early. Especially not after Raw. With all that adrenaline. You walked around Seth’s bed and sat down behind him. You slowly leaned over him and lifted his arms slightly to separate them for the pillow. You moved his sleeping form a bit, so his head would lay on your legs and you had better access to him. He turned around and moved a bit to get more comfortable, but he didn’t wake up. 

So you ended up having one arm and his head in your lap. When you settled with a position you smiled slightly down at him. Absently you pulled a few strands out of his face and behind his ear. “It was the first thing he did when we came here. He just took some clothes and when he came back he practically fell into bed. I hadn’t even the chance to question him.” You looked at Roman, your hand still in Seth’s hair. Slowly massaging his sculp and neck. You hummed: “Quite strange, wouldn’t you say?” You looked at the other Shield guys who just nodded. “What are you doing now? I mean you obviously have to wake him up if you want to talk with him.” The blonde asked. You looked down again. On his face was a small smile. “I don’t know. I’ll just wait until he wakes up.” Dean snickered maybe a bit too loud but it didn’t affect Seth. “Fact is: We have to talk. And if I go now then I know I can’t put the energy together to confront him and he won’t do it either. So I just stay here.” - “If you’re cold or something just tell me. Babygirl, you know you can have something to wear from me.” You smiled at the deep voice of the big dog. And thanked him. It says a lot that he didn’t even question your decision of staying overnight. The three of you kept chatting until Dean asked: “What will you say to him? Like what do we..” he gestured between him and Roman. “..have to be prepared for?”

“Well, if everything goes well,.. You don’t have to be prepared for anything. I mean if he hasn’t changed his mind by now and the things he said from the letter are still current.. Then you don’t have to worry.” You smiled down at him. It just felt good to have his body on yours again. You missed it so much. “I always thought I was super obvious..” You mumbled to yourself but the Guys heard it. They grinned. “You were. He is just blind and clueless in this topic. I mean I lost count of how many times Roman and I told him to just tell you.” Reigns nodded. “Thanks Guys.” You said and laughed a bit. That was the mistake you made. 

Because Seth on your legs started to move. The three of you all watched him as he slowly seemed to wake up. Seth just lifted his head a bit and looked at his brothers in arms sleepily. He simply laid back down and tried to cuddle into his ’pillow’, but he fast realized that he couldn’t. He sat up surprised and went a few inches away. His brown eyes were wide open when he watched you. You slowly raised your hands to show him you mean no harm. When he seemed to realize the situation his look hardened and he let his eyes travel to Romans pillows. You swallowed. You didn’t know what to do. What was the right step now? Tell him? Show him?.. Yes.. You slowly moved into his direction even though he didn’t look at you properly. He knew you came closer. You laid one hand don his cheek and turned him a bit into your direction. You smiled warm before you moved to press your lips against his. You softly nibbled on his bottom lip. Your eyes are closed, you know, his weren’t. It didn’t last as long as you wanted to but you still had to consider that he might not want you anymore. Your face is hot and red, you felt it. Now i was your turn to look away. 

“I’m sorry.. I didn’t know..” You started to whisper, not daring to raise your voice more. “You should have told me.. You have no idea how I felt.. My best friend just turned his back on me.. And I didn’t know why.. Everybody told me to forget you, because they didn’t understand too. I know it wasn’t your intention to put your elbow in my face, but I was so confused by your reaction.. It made me so angry.. why didn’t you just come and talk to me? I mean I was your best friend? But if you didn’t trust me so you could talk to me then maybe I just imagined it to be that way..” you trailed off. The room was silent for a few moments. “I couldn’t.. I didn’t know how.. I didn’t want to lose our friendship. And I got a good few of how you felt.. Thank Ambrose for that.. Daily updates of how you looked, how you felt.. Every time you cried he told me, literally scolded me..” Seth smirked a bit. 

You took his hand in yours. “If you want to.. It’s getting better now..?” You looked up in his eyes. He smiled His free hand wandered to your face and he kissed you soft and sweet, just loving. You rested your foreheads against each other afterwards. “You staying here tonight?” You nodded, your eyes still closed. 

“Great! Then I can go and spread the word to the roster! Everybody is dying to know!” Dean started loud. You two flinched surprised and turned to the other Shield boys who you completely forgot about. Roman sat on his phone and Dean just stood up and stretched. He winked at you before he left. “As long as you don’t fuck right beside me, you can stay. If not please go to your room and bother Nattie.” Roman told you before he turned his back to you and wished you a good night. Seth shook his head and let himself fall on the bed again. He pulled you with him, so you would land on his chest. He put one leg around yours and the other in between yours. His strong arms around your body. “You know, I should have known it was you.” You mumbled into his neck. He hummed questioning. “Only you would quote State Champs in a love letter.” You giggled and kissed his neck. “Well you look so graceful but I’m not faithful. Do you really want to be with me?” - “I love you, now sleep or Roman will kill me.” You chuckled and one last time kissed him. “I love you too, Colby.”

Right before you wanted to drift into sleep you heard Deans shout from outside of the room: “I can finally announce the war in the house of Rollins is over! They are finally fucking together!” You blushed hard and pressed yourself up to shout: “DEAN!” You only heard his laugh from outside the door.


End file.
